


Only For Her

by Scandalmuss



Series: The Unwin-Hart's [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: It always starts innocently enough, when someone has a new baby, some people absolutely want to shower it in the cutest possible clothing. Anything that makes your heart squeeze tight and especially something that makes you go, “Awww!”  Harry Hart did not realize that having a daughter would inspire the most ridiculous noises out of people he had personally seen decapitate other human beings.Or: Five Times Harry Hart hears ridiculous noises about babies and the one time he makes them himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to listen to this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmGkIqu-mpc

5 + 1

  


It always starts innocently enough, when someone has a new baby, some people absolutely want to shower it in the cutest possible clothing. Anything that makes your heart squeeze tight and especially something that makes you go, “Awww!”

Harry Hart did not realize that having a daughter would inspire the most ridiculous noises out of people he had personally seen decapitate other human beings.

The first time he heard such a noise was from his young husband, Eggsy. Their daughter hadn’t even been born yet, and Eggsy was insisting that they go clothes shopping.

“We don’t even know how big she’s going to be, darling. Doesn’t this seem premature?”

Eggsy scoffed, holding up a set of pyjamas with pastel-coloured zoo animals all over, “Harry, accordin’ to what the doctor told us, she’s gonna be average weight when she’s born. We need to have stuff ready!” He frowned as he tried to locate the price tag, “Besides, look at how bloody cute she’d be in this!” The most undignified sound fell from his lips. He held up the onesie proudly, “It’s got a lion face on the bum, Harry!” he squawked, turning the onesie around to show him.

Harry couldn’t help but grin madly at Eggsy’s unadulterated joy. It was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with the man in the first place. He smiled broadly at his ridiculously handsome husband, taking the onesie set and placing them in their shopping basket.

 

\--------

 

When it happened a second time, he’d nearly dropped his mug of tea when he heard someone squeal about something baby related. Eggsy had invited Roxy over to go through things they’d already (Eggsy mostly) bought for their unborn child. Both young agents had been so quiet in the living room and it wasn’t until Harry left the kitchen to join them, that the sound was heard. He immediately rushed into the living room, fearing the worst.

What he found was Eggsy positively beaming at Roxy as she hugged an olive-coloured knit cardigan that Eggsy’s grandmother had knitted for them.

“It’s so tiny and twee!” she squealed, holding the cardi out at arm’s length again.

Harry cautiously walked around them and sat in an armchair, “Forgive me Roxy, but I was under the impression that you didn’t even like children?”

Roxy whipped around to face him, eyeing him up, “You were mistaken, Harry.” She turned back to Eggsy as he handed her tiny little socks with lace trim, another squeak coming from her mouth, “Just because I don’t want any children of my own doesn’t mean I hate kids. Fuck these are adorable, Eggs!”

“Roxy’s gonna be the best aunty!” Eggsy said proudly.

“You’re damn right I will be!”

 

\-------

The Kingsman-organized baby shower had been incredibly overwhelming for Harry. So many presents, so much food and a surprising amount of guests. They’d decided to hold it in one of the lounges at the mansion and all of Harry’s training and decades of experience couldn’t have prepared him for the first official baby shower HQ had ever seen.

Eggsy’s theme (for both the party and the baby’s room) was “You are my sunshine”, so everything was in shades of yellow with silver accents thrown in. Balloons were everywhere, streamers had been hung up and there was even a lemonade fountain in the corner.

The amount of Kingsman staff that had showed up bordered on ridiculous. For the first time in years, every single agent was on home soil and thusly, at the baby shower. Even people from the tech department were there and Harry had been certain that he’d seen a few of the nurses from the medical wing.

Harry had been sitting awkwardly on a chair, in the corner, for about fifteen minutes. He stared out at the sea of people, laughing, eating and drinking. So much was going on and just getting to see Eggsy out in the middle of it all, laughing at something Percival had said, looking so in his element that Harry found himself actually jealous. And more in love than he thought possible. All of those people had come to celebrate Harry and Eggsy and their soon-to-be daughter and it gave him a headrush.

Their surrogate was only weeks away from her set delivery date. They’d only just finished painting the nursery the night before. He was weeks away from becoming a father.

Weeks.

Harry put his lemonade down on a side table and fidgeted nervously with his wedding band. Was he too old for this?

Before he could fall much further down the rabbit hole, a warm hand rested over his knee. Eggsy crouched down and looked him in the eye, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

He stared at Eggsy for all of a second before blurting out, “Are we doing the right thing?!”

A sudden look of understanding came over Eggsy’s face, “Harry, you know we are,” he said calmly, “In a couple weeks, we’re gonna have a daughter to spoil with so much love. You’re going to be an incredible dad, I just know it.” He patted Harry’s knee, “Come on, love, let’s go start on that insane pile of gifts!”

Harry happily took Eggsy’s hand and followed him over to the couch saved for them. Harry had been astounded. It seemed like every gift Eggsy opened, garnered either an “awww” or a bizarre mix of sounds. Sure, everything looked beautiful and of course very tiny but Harry had no inkling as to why people made the sounds they did. But he smiled and kissed Eggsy’s forehead or cheek whenever possible, supporting his excitable husband as he opened present after present.

 

\-----

 

“You’re joking.” Harry deadpanned, staring at Merlin’s desk.

“I can swiftly assure you that I’m not,” Merlin hadn’t even taken his eyes off of his wall of monitors. “I’m very proud of it, Harry.”

Harry stared at the box and sighed. He lifted the mobile out of the box and watched as it spun around slowly. A big Kingsman symbol made out of felt was in the centre, a pug, a terrier, a tie, a pair of glasses and a sparkly signet ring made up the outside ring. He inspected it more closely, “Did you hand sew these?!”

“I’m a man of many talents, Harry. I also happen to think that the child of my closest and dearest friend deserves the best.”

Harry’s eyes widened dramatically, “I don’t know that I’ve ever heard you refer to me as that without a hint of sarcasm in your voice.” He stared at the mobile, his heart suddenly feeling more full than it ever had in Merlin’s presence. Usually that feeling was for Eggsy and Eggsy only. “I’m not sure what to do with this sentimental side, Merlin.”

Finally, Merlin turned to face him and fixed him with a serious stare, “You take it at face value and don’t expect to see it often.” He raised his eyebrows as if to say the conversation was officially over and that it was never to be brought up again.

“Well, um...thank you, Merlin. This means a great deal and I can already hear the sound Eggsy is gonna make when he sees it.”

Merlin’s look softened, “You’re welcome, Harry,” he smiled, “Oh, and there’s a baby monitor attached to it, best infrared tech we have on hand. The other monitor is still in the box there,” he smiled smugly.

Harry looked up under the mobile and saw his reflection in the camera lense, “My god, man.”

The tech wizard had already turned back to his screens, “A Kingsman baby gets the best, Harry,” the smile still plastered on his face.

Much later, as Harry made dinner, he smiled to himself as he heard Eggsy’s undignified squawk from the nursery. He’d made sure to hang up the mobile as soon as he got home, in hopes for that exact reaction from Eggsy. Eggsy’s loud feet ran down the stairs and Harry turned around as he heard Eggsy shuffle into the kitchen, the words on the tip of his tongue falling silent as he took one look into his husband’s tear-filled eyes. He dropped the spatula, “Darling, what’s wrong?!”

Eggsy sniffled and his face crumpled as he launched himself at Harry’s chest, his arms tightly wrapping around the older man. Harry’s hands made soothing circles on Eggsy’s back, hoping it would eventually give the young man the will to speak. A snotty sounding sniff came from his chest and Harry pulled back to look down at Eggsy, “Is this about the mobile?” Eggsy’s head nodded against his chest. “Do you...not like it?”

“Oh Harry,” Eggsy mumbled, he shook his head, “It’s fucking perfect. It’s just, fuck-” he broke off quietly. He sniffled again, “We’re gonna be a real family, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, “My love, it could just be you and I till the end of the world and we’d still be a family. Once she arrives, our family is just going to get bigger and she’s going to have so many uncles and two amazing aunts and she’s going to be so loved.” He kissed down Eggsy’s forehead till he pressed his lips gently against Eggsy’s. “You are going to be an incredible father, Eggsy. I can already tell I will have been made a better man by getting to be a parent with you,” he sniffled and tried to blink back his own tears.

Eggsy’s place in his life had only made him a better person. With the addition of their own child, Harry could only imagine how much he was about to learn from his husband. He had often struggled with how to explain that to Eggsy, but as Eggsy hugged him even more tightly than before, Harry was certain he’d articulated it rather well.

  


\-------

 

“Good morning, Daisy! How are you this morning, sweetheart?” Harry crouched down as he accepted the running hug Daisy used to only favour Eggsy with. After having been together for quite some time, Daisy had quickly accepted Harry into her life.

She had just turned five and had spent many a sleepover night at their house, talking with Eggsy until very very late about the new baby. There were many conversations around the fact that no, the new baby will not be her sister, but that she will be an aunt. Daisy had taken it to heart, even going to the point of asking her own aunt what her job as a new auntie was going to be like.

Eggsy had made sure to include Daisy (and his mum) whenever possible, much to Daisy’s endless delight. All adults in the situation had been worried about Daisy getting jealous as she had been the only baby for the longest time. But, everyone had been so relieved to see the little girl handle it well.

She’d taken to drawing pictures to hang up in the baby’s room and she had been very proud when Harry recommended that she have one whole wall to herself. Lots of different suns and spring flowers took up the far wall in the nursery. Every time Eggsy went into the room, Harry could tell how much it meant to him to have Daisy’s unabashed support.

Daisy had come over that day to help them lick envelopes for the thank you cards. It had been a job neither of the fathers-to-be wanted to do but Roxy had quickly suggested that she and Daisy help out.

So Eggsy wrote in the cards, Harry addressed them, Roxy put on stamps and Daisy licked them closed. Harry smiled whenever he looked across the table at Daisy, she had to sit on several encyclopedias but looked so eager and happy to be there. Roxy often threw amused glances Eggsy’s way.

After a very long seeming hour, Harry made them all quit while Eggsy made tea and a hot chocolate for Daisy. The little girl had sat down next to Harry on the sofa, talking nearly non-stop about the class pet, a lizard named Leslie. Harry nodded along and asked a few questions about the reptile, pausing only once to accept a cup of tea from Eggsy.

Daisy had all but sprawled over Harry’s lap, but still managed to sit up straight and drink her hot drink with two hands.

Silence settled upon the living room, the adults quietly sipping their tea while Daisy hummed happily after each sip, “You make the bestest hot choclit, Eggsy!” she grinned.

“Only for you, my flower,” he smiled warmly.

A serious look came over Daisy’s face, “Are you gonna say that to the new baby too?” she pouted, suddenly worried that she was about to lose something like a nickname.

Eggsy looked stricken, “Daisy, oh my god, no!” He got down on his knees and kneeled in front of her, “You will always be my flower,” he brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, “Only you, love.” His expression relaxed after Daisy understood and awkwardly tried to hug him, until Harry took her mug so she could do it properly.

“I have to show you what we just bought for the baby!” Eggsy said excitedly, hoping to move the conversation away from Daisy’s doubts. He left the room and came back with a big black bag, he sat back down and pulled out an item before handing the bag to Harry. Eggsy arranged to onesie against his chest, the adults waiting for Daisy to read what the onesie said.

“I...have the...best...um,” she squinted at the onesie, gasping when she figured out the word, “Aunties?!”

Eggsy positively lit up at her realization. He nodded to Harry, “And there’s something else.”

Daisy whipped her head around to stare at Harry and the bag on his lap. He opened it and passed the larger item to Roxy and then the smaller one to Daisy. She unfolded it at stared at it, taking an extra second to re-read the words. Daisy looked up at Eggsy and then turned to fix Harry with the same bewildered look. Small tears fell down her cheeks, “Proud auntie! I’m a proud auntie!” she squealed, “That’s me!” she cried. Another high-pitched squeal fell from her mouth as she looked at Roxy’s matching t-shirt. “That’s us!” She pointed to the shirts, jumping off the sofa and hugging Roxy.

Harry pressed on his ears, trying to press away the pain from Daisy’s squeal, he looked over at Eggsy doing the exact same thing. He couldn’t help but grin at the gorgeous young man he got to call his husband.

  


\------

 

Harry couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing nervously. They’d gotten the call at 6am that their surrogate had gone into labour and Harry wasn’t even sure he’d taken a full lungful of breath since then. The only thing grounding him was Eggsy’s hand, clasped over his own. The young man’s death grip would’ve led Harry to complain, had he not needed the reminder that this was real. They were moments away from being fathers and having their lives change for the better.

The bags they’d packed for the hospital sat by their fidgeting feet; Eggsy had opened his at least three different times in the past hour, checking to make sure that everything was there. It obviously was, they’d triple checked everything weeks earlier. Anytime anyone doctorly walked by, they both perked up, eyes looking at the person hungrily. They needed to know how it was going.

Eggsy knocked Harry’s feet playfully, “I love you, you know?”

Harry glanced over at him, taking in the level of nervousness that radiated from his young husband, “I love you too, darling.” He let his other hand rest on top of Eggsy’s, “More than you’ll ever know, mon coeur.” He grinned at Eggsy’s responding blush, he never failed to pink up when Harry spoke in another language.

A set of footsteps in front of them, “Gentlemen?”

They looked up in a panic.

The doctor merely smiled, “Are you ready to meet your daughter?”

A choked up sound came from beside Harry and he squeezed Eggsy’s hand, “Yes bloody please,” he said happily. He helped Eggsy stand up and they each grabbed a bag and followed the doctor down the hall. Maternity wards always smelled like babies, with each step, Harry worried that he was going to pass out. Soon that smell would be in his arms. His smile tightened as they got to the threshold of the room, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

The softly lit room calmed his nerves immensely, but once he saw the bundle in the clear bassinet, he had to bring a fist up to his mouth to stop the sound trying to come out. They put their bags down and waited for the nurse to pick up their baby.

“We’ve got a fresh bed set up for you here,” the nurse gestured to the simple hospital bed, “Skin to skin contact is very important for newborns,” she picked up the baby and grinned widely at the two of them, “Who would like to hold her first?”

Harry’s biggest wish at that moment was to see their daughter in Eggsy’s arms. He nudged a frozen Eggsy, “Darling, you should go first.”

Eggsy didn’t even try to argue with Harry, he could barely form words. Harry helped him undo his shirt and get comfortable on the bed. The nurse came to the other side of the bed and slowly set the baby in Eggsy’s arms.

“Her name is still as you’d written down earlier?”

Harry nodded and watched as Eggsy inhaled deeply when she settled in his arms. A fresh wave of emotions came to the surface and as much as Eggsy tried to reign it in, he couldn’t help but sob quietly. Harry stroked his arm as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his brand new, beautiful daughter and his happy husband. He kissed Eggsy’s shoulder and couldn’t stop himself from trying to memorize every piece of Adelaide Unwin-Hart’s face. Her little fingers softly tried to grasp at Eggsy’s bare chest, her eyes shut tight and her breathing slowing down.

Eggsy’s chest hitched as she fell asleep, his fresh sniffles filling the room. Harry leaned over to kiss Adelaide’s forehead, stopping to inhale the baby smell that he’d so been looking forward to and then nudged Eggsy’s face with his nose. Eggsy turned to face him, cheeks shiny with fallen tears and Harry couldn’t have been more in love with him; he leaned up and kissed him chastely. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful,” he said quietly, onto Eggsy’s lips, kissing him again.

After some time of just watching Eggsy hold her, it was Harry’s turn. He got off the bed and undid his shirt as Eggsy maneuvered out of the bed while holding Adelaide. He settled into the warm spot left by Eggsy and felt his heart rate rachet up as Eggsy came closer and gently set Adelaide in Harry’s arms. Her warm little body pressed to his chest was intense. He’d worried she’d be able to feel how quickly his heart was beating and would wake up.

Eggsy settled in next to him and rested his head on Harry’s bare shoulder, “She’s ours.” He let his hand sit on Harry’s as it stroked Adelaide’s back.

This was it. Harry was certain. He was going to implode with the sheer amount of joy he was feeling, it no doubt radiated from his body.

The serene moment was interrupted by the nurse coming back in with a small bottle of milk. She smiled at the new family and made her way over to Harry’s side. “We’re going to try feeding her, okay?”

Harry cleared his throat as gently as possible and nodded. She handed him the warm bottle and he held it in front of Adelaide’s mouth. Her lips brushed against the nipple and slowly she understood what was happening and quickly took to the milk being offered. Her hands flailed around until she grasped onto Eggsy’s pinky. The sight of her small hand wrapped around Eggsy’s finger, brought forth the confusing sound that Harry had always heard from other people. Albeit a much quieter version. “Oh god she’s so small!” he honest-to-god squeaked. He beamed at Eggsy and repeated the man’s earlier words, “She’s ours,” he whispered.

Eggsy bit his lip and smiled brightly at Harry, “She so is.”

 

*****

 

If you’d had asked Harry Hart twenty years ago if he thought he’d ever have something like this, he’d have called you a fool and then taken several uncouthly long pulls from his decanter of whiskey. It was never that he didn’t want it, it was that he never thought he’d have the chance. But he was now pretty sure that Eggsy Unwin’s life purpose was to prove people wrong, most importantly, Harry Hart.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> As always, you can find me as Scandalmuss on Tumblr!


End file.
